Code Geass Andou's Tale
by KuroKanashimi
Summary: [R1 is time period]Story starts on my OCs eighteenth birthday just two days before clovis death and lelouch gets his geass {don't know if i should put it m rated because of the ideas i have down the storyline} please review and tell me what you think.
1. Birthday

**Don't own code geass this last time i say so...**

**main OC:his name is Andou Oi Britannia. and he looks like lelouche except he has blonde hair. and his eyes are pink and is more built and he's taller sorta like odysseus. hes 18 yrs old**

**There will be more OCs but i think i can give you a picture of how they look while in story**

* * *

So today is the day i was born. my eighteenth birthday, "HAHAHAHHA" andou laughed boy does time flyby i remember just yesterday i was running around naked around the villa which gave my mother fits and boy the guards were always so slow. i guess thats how it is when you don't have a care in the world. but now i am eighteen and i got to make something of myself.

politics? no...military? a definite no...ummmmmmmm what else. oh i could ask to rule over an area...no thats politics hmmmmmm..nothing...i can't think of a thing...hmmmm wait a minute i'm royalty...i don't have to do anything...not like someone is making me do anything.

andou was cut short of his thinking when he heard a knock on the door "ITS UNLOCKED" andou screamed

the door opened to reveal his personal assistant Luna Lisa[her first name] L for short. shes a number from area eleven and surprising loyal to the empire. shes 21 yrs old. cute little thing, long black hair and brown eyes and a slim curvy body. she was in a white dress with black heels on and she had long black sleeves on and a black necklace. the one thing i couldn't help but look at was her cleavage which were exposed a little which added to that already beautiful appearance

"umm um my lord" she said nervously while blushing and bowing her head "do you like my attire for your party my lord" she said picking her head up and still with a pink face

"why y...MY party?" andou asked surprised

"you forgot my lord. today is the day everyone will see you as an adult...your eighteenth birthday" she said with pride "and my lord the party starts in one hour"

"OH crap your right" andou said while hopping to floor and then he turned red because he remembered he only had underwear on

"MY LORD" L yelled covering her face with her hand while her face was burning up red then she turned and quickly got pasted the door and shut it and once she was near the stairs she leaned against the wall and said "my my"

'sighs' "man i should hurry up and get dressed" andou said while rubbing his neck. shes only been my assistant for two months and she already has seen me naked

_-Hour and a half Later-_

"ok" andou said walking down the stairs. i decided to wear a black suit with a black dress shirt under it and black gator dress shoes and a purple tie and black sun glasses for style.

Standing right by the front door was L

"my lord we are 30 minutes late" she said while bowing

"yes yes" andou said while waving his hand dismissingly

"follow me the limousine awaits" she said while opening the door

it was a long black stunning limo "amazing" andou said while looking at L backside

"yes my lord its costed 30,000 to rent it" she said as we got closer to the limo

then a security guard who was standing at gate said "happy birthday my prince"

"thank you" andou responded with a smile

the driver opened the backseat doors of limo and bowed while directing us to get in

L stepped aside to let me get in first. i got in then she did then driver closed the door

wasn't much to amazing about the inside of it. leather comfortable seats. windows were tinted. and seats were set across from each other

L set across from andou while he set near the window

"L" he said getting her attention "i haven't paid much mind to it until now" andou said then the car started "i want you to start addressing me by my first name you know no formalities" as he said that they felt the car start moving

"errr my lord i can't" she said wide eyed

"why it's simply just call me Andou" andou said

"but"

"but what call me andou or maybe i'm i'm saying it wrong" andou said as leaned forward towards L "i order you to call me Andou" he said in a commanding tone

"errr umm yes m... andou" she said while falling back against the seat in defeat

"ahhh see not hard at all is it?" he said while smiling and looking back out the window "and if anyone gives you lip for calling me by my first name just come get me and i'll handle"

L nods

i wonder who is at the party andou thought while lying his head on the seat

-_twenty minutes later after going through tunnels and getting on highways we finally stopped-_

as the car came to an halt the door opened to reveal a red carpet and crowds of people on both sides of it. they were held from getting on the carpet by some small fences and some mean looking guards.

L climbed out first and and step aside so when i got i was standing right beside her

"L" andou whispered while holding out his arm

L took his offer and wrapped herself around it and came in tight. she was so close that andou could feel her breast on his arm

andou blushed alittle before they both started walking then andou thought its a good thing i got on this sun glasses

"andou we are an fifty minutes late we should walk faster" L pointed out

"agreed" andou responed then they both started walking a little faster

as they approached the door. the doormen to the hugh manor like place opened the doors and andou and L walked in.

they heard a large amount of claps as they walked into the bailroom where everyone was.

as i walked in i quickly saw all the people i thought was gonna be here(except father). the rest were nobodys, to me anyways. first person or persons to come and greet me were euphemia and cornelia

"hello brother" cornelia said then euphy

to be honest these weren't the ones i wanted to talk to "hello dear sisters" andou said kinda stale as if he didn't want to talk to them

"happy birthday" euphy said with a beautiful smile on her face. she was wearing a long pink dress and white sleeves. couldn't see her foot wear

"yes hoping your enjoying yourself even tho your an hour late" cornelia said with a smile she was surprising in a red dress and had black make up on and black golves. couldn't see her foot wear

"hmmmmm thank you" andou said with a slight smile then he noticed that L was still tightly wrapped around my arms

"umm excuse m...us please" andou said then he walked toward the table with drinks on it and said "L you don't have to stay with me in here"

"i know bu...but i have never been in a room with so many royals and nobles andou i...i...i am kind of scared" she said nervously "and i don't know anyone here but you so" she added

"ok but can you atleast free my arm" andou said while still scanning the room

"OH" she said as she quickly let go of his arm. face threatening to turn pink "didn't know you were so uncomfortable" she said now her face was pink

"no i wasn't uncomfortable i...

cut off when he heard schneizel voice say "happy birthday little brother"

schneizel my brother with scales. the man was a real snake. but he is the only sibling who could first beat me at chest and second start an real conversation with. he let me in on his plans and all that good stuff. i think he doen't trust me but i think he needs me. i mean he told me that it would be better to fight the empeorar with two heads rather then one. thats where the politics come in. he said i would fit in the role he has planned for me perfectly because first i could challenge his skill at chest. second i don't like 'father' at all(because when my mother passed she was pregnant. and the docters said that the baby could still survive. i don't know what father actually said but i bet you it was'no' because they buried my mother with my sister[who i named misty])i don't know why the old bastard kept me around but i know i will find out soon.

then i noticed he was dressed in all white not a different color on him then i noticed odysseuss

{odysseuss the stupid unworthy first prince. infact i think the 'crown prince' is better off being a special ed student then first in line to run a nation. i personal don't like him because he let himself be critized by a diplomat. A DIPLOMAT from another nation noless. his lack of action is pathetic. i mean to be leader your have to 'lead' not wait and see or wait on other ideas(while i must say is useful at times but not ALL the tine time)everything about him makes me want to kick his ass...}

"happy birthday brother"odysseus smiled "yeah" andou said while giving him a cold glare but he couldn't see it because andou had his sun glasses then he looked away from him to look at schneizel "white prince eh?!" andou said while looking at schneizel's attire

"oh nothing wrong with style" schneizel gave chuckle as he said that "whos she" he said while now focusing on L

"Oh this is luna lisa mu kuro BUT you can just call her L" andou said while unsuccessfully trying to get him to focus on him while waving his hand in schneizels face

"oh aren't you beautiful " he said holding out his hand to her "may i have this dance" as he said that the band started playing a new song

i quickly grabbed her hand which she was about to give to my brother and took her to the dance floor

"now thats thinking on the go my brother" schneizel said to odysseuss "but that type of thinking could lead to death" schneizel said yes if he thinks action before thinking about the consequences of that action then he woulds die quick in royal family or in a real life depending situation but luckly i can help him before the emperor sends for him or atleast i think i can

odysseuss just nodded at schneizel before leaving him to his thoughts

dammit schneizel what kind of trick was that

"umm andou" L said with a very pink face "i had no problem dancing with prince schneizel"

"i did" andou said almost instantly

"oh i did not know you cared so much" L replied this time looking andou in the eyes right through the sun glasses

they were just dancing there looking eachother in the eyes in silence. their faces inching closer and closer together and as soon as their lips were mere meters apart.

a Loud voice Yelled "now presenting the emperor of britannia" the doors swung open then charles walked in looked around and his eyes stopped on andou because he was the only one not bowing

then charles took a sit at what looked like a throne chair in the back.

then everyone started back doing what ever they were doing

andou looked to see where L was. she was right next to me

then as andou thought that bastard not going to ruin this for me. a deep voice said "the emperor would like to see you 'NOW'" i turned to see bismark in his casual knight attire

andou told L to stay put then he followed bismark to his father

charles was wearing his usual emperor wardrobe

bismark pointed to the empty seat next to charles.

andou sat down next to the bastard father

"well if it isn't my arrogant andou" he said with no emotion at all and no expression

before andou could respond

he said "its high time you make your self useful to me and show me the i have kept you around for so many years" while coldly looking down at andou

only thing andou could do was look at him coldly back

"its seems i don't know how you can be of use to me yet so you will remain at your villa until i decide on what to do with you. bismark show my arrogant son to his ride and make sure he makes it back to his villa" charles said rather more annoyed and pissed then cold.

bismark then bowed slightly to the emperor.

and told andou "lets go"

as they were walking andou instructed L to come along

* * *

back at villa after having knightmares and a police escort back to my villa andou sank in the bed and said "lousy birthday" then he looked at his watch its not even past five yet he thought

THIS WAS GONNA BE A LONG DAY...


	2. The Decision

**Don't own code geass i think i have to say this lol and just imagine a aries villa look a like for my oc villa**

* * *

_BEEN TWO LONG DAYS FOR ANDOU BECAUSE one his staff were keeping their distance for some reason and second he has had no one to talk to for two days TWO LONG FREAKING DAYS.~_

_-it was in the after noon and andou was in his room in his bad watching tv-_

"ARGH! i hate this" andou said as he angryly flipped through the channels

there was a small knock on the door then the door opened to reveal L

"ummm my lo...andou"L said in her regular sweet tone and she had on a black shirt with a brown jacket over it and some black pants on and black shoes

"what" andou said as he turned his his head towards L "OH! L" andou said then he hopped up and threw his cover back on his bed revealing that he only had on long blue jean pants[kind of tight] and no shoes or shirt

"OH my lord" L said in surprise while trying to turn her head and revert her eyes from looking at his perfect upperbody

"so has my father finally contacted me orelse you wouldn't have any reason to come in here unless" andou said while he started to give her a naughty look then he walked over to her to put a hand on her cheek

"no my lord oh no i mean andou" L said in a very flattered and nervous voice while blushing hot pink all over her face then she pulled her face from his hand and stepped back "your father has sent for you andou" L answered

"oh...OH! thats means i can leave here then" andou said as he put on a white tank top and threw on some white shoe. he also put some black golves on

L was amazed at how fast he got dressed then she said "but andou you're misunderstanding me" when she said that he looked at her curiously "your father wanted to see you now so..." she then looked away "bismark is here to get you straight to the emperor" she said kinda kind of quickly

oh bismark eh. the bastards fathers loyal knight. don't know much about bismark except hes very loyal to the emperor and could kill me twice in the same life.

"oh so am i going now" andou replied with his eye narrowed

"yes" L replied

"then lead on" andou said as he pointed to the door

L turned and started walking and andou followed

"hmmm there things i will need to discuss with you on our way to the imperial palace L" andou said as they started walking down the stairs

"errr i will...not be coming with you" L said with a slight giggle

"oh and is why that" andou said while they approached the bottom of the staircase

"because bismark said the emperor wanted you to come alone" L said as she got to the bottom of the staircase and stepped aside and pointed to the front door "bismark should be out there" she said

as andou was about to walk past her he stopped "what? no kiss goodbye" he said while leaning in about to kiss her

"errrr nooo my lord" L said blushing and shocked while pushing andou away from her

"aww you're no fun"andou said with a large smirk then he turned and continued to the front door

as soon as the front door shut behind him she sighed and fell back against a wall then slid against the wall to the floor and said "be safe my prince"

Wow andou thought how could i not have heard a helicoptor land in my front yard

as andou got close to the helicopter the passenger doors slid open to reveal bismark "GET IN" he commanded

andou quickly got in and the helicopter started and andou closed the doors

it was a silent ride except for the blades of the helicoper making those annoying sounds but other then that no talking

interesting enough andou read this newspepar they had lying in the helicopter and saw something interesting...to him rather. he was referred to as the 'black prince' which he thought was great because his favorite color is black and it showed a picture of him in his black suit at his birthday party. there was another article talking about the girl he had at his side and another talking about his wild fanbase. "man i'm popular now" andou whispered to himself while thinking 'one whole newspaper about me' wow.

without noticing it andou realised they were on the ground then bismark opened the doors and got out then said "follow me"

as if i had a choice andou thought as he got out and started following bismark

in a blink of an eye they were outside of the throne"go in the emperor awaits you" bismark said as he stepped aside to let me walk in

as andou was about to walk in he gave bismark a cold glare then he opened the door and walked in

hmm andou wondered what his father has planned for him. kill him...no no then all of this time he kept him around was a waste of time. then what, he could send him to military ummmm he would maybe because look at him hes built for combat. or politics which could benefit because he has a great calm mind at times hmmmmmmmm what...else. theres nothing else he could possibly do then those two.

"my arrogant andou i've chosen a way for you to be useful to me"charles said coldly

so that rules out the killing one at least thats what i think andou thought

"i've chosen you to be the next viceroy of area eleven" charles said while still sitted and being a cold bastard

politics then! but wait isn't "what about clovis" andou said confused

"that is non of your concern boy and you will be going to area eleven in two days that second day at night is when you will leave" charles said this time sounded cold and angry

andou give a half hearted bow of his head and turned and left

as he shut the door to the throne room bismark looked at him and said "the pilot of the helicopter will carry you back to your villa"

"wait so am i or am i not allowed to leave my villa without being chased like a loose dog?" andou asked

bismark turned his head forward and said "yes you are now allowed to leave you villa at will"

andou smiled and walked away quickly before they had second thoughts

But there was one thing thats been bothering him ever since he left the throne room, what has happened to his brother. every conclusion he came up with is impossible. i mean clovis is a viceroy untouchable unless hes out in the open for a sniper to get him or a skilled assassin but why am i thinking he is dead i mean for all i know is he could of stepped down but why. to many questions i am asking myself, i must go to schneizel to find out what has happened and inform of the situation i am now in.

as andou got into the helicopter he told the pilot to drop off at schneizels mansion

-_about thirty minutes laters-_

the helicopter had landed infront of an hugh estate quite bigger then my villa then andou realised they had landed on the front yard and there were abunch of guards aiming their guns at the helicopter

before they started unloading andou opened the door then got out "well" andou said as the guards dropped their guns and bowed in regret hoping andou wouldn't kill them for aiming their guns at him

"wheres schneizel" andou asked but as he said that he saw schneizel approaching with kanon at his side both wearing their regular attire surprisingly

"hello brother" schneizel said with a smile "mind telling me why you landed a helicopter on my front yard" schneizel now with a serious expression

"somethings come up and you're the prime minister you can my questions" andou said

"i think i know what this is about"then schneizel turned and said "come with me" then he started walking followed by kanon

andou followed them and as they were walking he noticed the guards had left and went back to their post. andou followed them into the house which was gigantic and fitting to schneizel title 'white prince'

we took a sit in at a table where schneizel dismissed kanon

"i'll ask the first question" schneizel said "did father send for you yet?"

"yes" andou answered

"why...

"AH AH AHHHH" andou interupted "my turn to ask question" andou said "what has happened to clovis?"

schneizel frozed alittle he was looking kind of shocked for a second then his eyes narrowed and he said "clovis is dead" he said coldly "hes dead due to my understanding a honorary britannian undercover but thats all the purist have told me of the matter" he continued

"WHAT" andou yelled "HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE HES A PRINCE FOR GODS SAKE" andou yelled again "i mean HE WAS THE VICEROY TOO" andou continued

"hmmmm calm yourself andou" schneizel replied "if i knew you cared so much then i would of have told you more nicely" schneizel said coldly

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT HIS DEATH" andou replied "what i care about is that i am to be the new viceroy in that area" andou informed schneizel

"oh that changes my plans greatly then" schneizel said wide-eyed "now i understand why you were so concerned if the protection was so weak over there that a prince got killed then i now know what i must do or you rather" schneizel said calmly "KANON" schneizel said

kanon walked in with a gold and purple book in hand then he handed it to schneizel and left again

schneizel put the book on table and said "you must not die over there" schneizel commanded "to prevent even a chance of that i've brought you this book"

"wow a book is gonna stop me from being killed by terrorist" andou said pissed

"no no brother" schneizel said while giving his brother a smile "you need a royal guard brother and something that clovis didn't have is a knight of honor" schneizel said

"eh?" andou said confused

"must i explain the roles of both to you?"schneizel said

"no i know what a royal guard is they are people that royalty like myself can enlist" andou said

"half-right" schneizel said "you forgot the part where they are loyal and must only be loyal to you thats why you specifically chose them they must follow your every order they will THEY should follow you everywhere no matter what path you chose defy the emperor or kill innocent people they should ALWAYS follow you" schneizel informed "and the knight of honor is well shouldn't be any different except hes your bodyguard or protector. and the title kinght of honor is the highest honor a soldier can recieve above royal guard' schneizel continued

"oh so whats the book for" andou asked "and what about kanon is he your knight of honor"

"the book has names of possible candidates for your royal guard or knight of honor. don't worry i don't know any of them the choosing is all up to you andou" schneizel said as he slid the book to andou "and as for kanon hes my personal assistant i have no need for a knight of honor" schneizel continued

"i see" andou said as he opened the book and started flipping through the pages

it was a thick book and each page had a hugh picture of a soldier and his or she bio and their rank among other things

no...no...hell no... i'm looking for some one who isn't all out loyal to the emperor or the nation of britannia andou thought. andou stopped on a page that had a beautiful girl on it her beautie matching that of L. the girl had long blonde hair and they were curled at the edges and her eyes are green with a cute stunning face. she had no bio[which was a plus for me] and she was still was in the commoner soldier ranks so she might not have been so devoted to the empire that much so i wrote her name down[christy carrowell]on a paper schneizel had given to me. she was to meet me in the morning. shes 18yrs old

hmmmmmmmm who else OH! came across across another girl who was not on par with L or christy but she was still pretty. long black hair which she let comedown to the side of her face, she has brown eyes but they are dark enough that they look a dark red. she has like two sentences in her bio. which doesn't tell me much. shes still in the training corps for...showing a lack of care for her sqaudmates. they hold her back for that pitiful i'd bet she'll do anything to get out of training. so i wrote her down for a morning meeting[isabel nash] shes 22 yrs old

now this is getting just...i am getting frustrated...calm down...NO i can't i only have two names down i've been siting here for an hour. schneizel has went off somewhere else. ARGH he could of at least broke it down to...no don't take it out on him...oohhhhhh this guy looks good andou thought as he stopped on a page

the guy right here looked kind of like hes been through somethings. he has dark skyblue hair thats has black eyes. guy was kind of small looking compared to me but he had a sword at his side which mean i'm gonna write him down.[draxel Von Lon] hes 25 yrs old meeting at noon oh and this guy is private

hmmmm Oh! stopped on page that a guy with green eyes and long red hair put in pony-tail. no bio. guy looked just like last guy in size that is but was much more...how do i say this friendlier looking. he is a also private. wrote his name down [hex] just hex nothing else it seemed hes 22 yrs old meeting at noon

maybe i could survive for atleast two more names JESUS i wasn't even near the end of the book. i...andou frozed and stopped on a women who was in basic training and didn't even look as old as he was. no bio it seemed surprising. she has brown hair and blue eyes. she was 17 and pretty too hmmmm i shouldn't be giving people favors like i'm about to do with her. i wrote her name down anyway[Caroline Peg] hope i don't regret this meeting at 1 in afternoon

so andou started flipping pages quicker looking for the last prospect then schneizel walked in "done yet andou its been near two hours"

andou disregarded schneizel's question. he found him of her rather. she was beautiful and she was skilled quite older then the others. she has long hot pink hair and gold eyes. she was tall to not my height but at my chin probably. she was corporal. no bio surprising for a corporal. i wrote her down [kate Helengale it was added just to call her k] the meetings at 5 in afternoon

"FINALLY" andou yelled as he slamed the book closed and gave the paper to schneizel

"oh!" schneizel said as he eyed the paper "two hours for 6 people hmmmm thought you would have a hundred by how long you took and this caroline girl doesn't even have the standings to be on this list nether does that isabel" schneizel said "but i think i see" schneizel continued

"you see?" andou said in confusion

"yes you're looking for trust instead of someone who would take the position just to advance in standings you're looking for someone you can tell your plans without being filed for treason and thus you've gave me this list with only 6 people"schneizel informed

"oh thank you for understanding brother" andou said with a smile

"i will have these people scheduled for you as you've requested one at 8am. other at two at 12am,one at 1pm,and last one at 5pm" schneizel said

"yup" andou said with a smile then got up and said "goodbye schneizel"

"wait theres still the matter of a personal assistant for you" schneizel said quickly

"already got one" andou answered

"really?...who" schneizel said

"luna lisa mu kuro" andou said with a even larger smile

"OH that beautiful girl at your party was your assistant i did not know" schneizel said

"now you do Goodbye brother i am tried" andou said then he left

-_schneizel got andou a jet back to his villa where andou came in and everyone was asleep and andou went straight to his bed and fell in it-_

it was going to be a great day tomorrow andou thought as he dosed off


	3. interviews

**Don't own code geass**

* * *

-andou was up at 7am watching tv in the living room and it seemed he missed charles speech and his brother really was dead and he is excited for the meetings-

i wonder how i will get christy's trust or rather how will she get mine andou thought. he is wearing a black long sleeve tank top and black pants and white house shoes, hmmmm how should i start out hmmm should i...

andou was cut off when L walked in. she was wearing her newly assign PA uniform i gave her which was white blouse and black jacket with red trimmings over it and a black skirt and long black socks and black low heels.

"well don't you look stunning" andou said while smirking at her

"errr ummm my...andou you have visitor" L said then bowed

"eh?!" andou said while sitting up in the red chair

then L stepped aside to reveal christy who was wearing a simply commoner soldier outfit then L turned and left

"you're early"andou said as he pointed to the long black sofa

christy walked over to him rather then go sit "why have you summoned me" christy said in a harsh tone

"you don't want to sit eh?" andou said as he got up so they both were standing

"listen here aou i don't like you or your stupid family i want you all to die" christy said while balling up her fist

"oh! that kind of talk can get you killed" andou said as he stepped closer to her "its andou by the way and i like how direct you are" andou added as he grabbed her balled up hand and lifted it to his face "and you are perfect for what i have planned for this nation" andou continued while kissing her hand and it unballed

christy then snatched her hand away then she backed up about three steps and said blushing a hot red "what are you some kind of perv prince" then she added "and what do you mean your plan"

andou gave a little giggle as he thought she was easy to read then he said disregarding her first question "yes my plan is to 'kill the emperor'"

"what?" christy said in shock "you do realise the emperor is your father" she said "and i refuse to help you get to the throne"

andou chuckles "that thing isn't my father" andou replied "i have no intentions on going for the throne" andou added

"so what the perv black prince isn't interested in the throne i'm supposed to believe that" christy said

andou face then turned serious "altho being emperor has its perks. if i ever was to seize power after charles sudden death. i would certeinly be blamed and trailed for his death. and how i am supposed to make you believe that i can't. but just saying these things to you should set off something in your head. you really think a person of my standings would really talk about treason for so long with a mere commoner soldier. come christy i want to know why you hate my family so." andou said rather cold as he sat on a black couch then he instructed her to sit next to him

christy hesitated then she walked over and sat next to him

"you seem to already be past the formalities. so tell me why do you hate my family" andou said as he looked intensely at her

"ok i will tell you" christy said and she seemed less arrogant now and more obedient

then she started telling her story "i will make it as short as i can then. it starts when i was a little girl[around 7] and it was a beautiful day when my familys downfall began, we were loyal servants to the imperial family and followed every command but my father the head of my family started doing things in secret behind the emperors back. these 'secrets' came to light when your family found out about it and sent informants to infiltrate the meetings held by my father. then it was foundout that my father was sharing secret britannian plans with the eu. this led to my family slowly but surely death, one by one my family members were dieing. but my father didn't want me to be involed in this i guess because he sent me away with my grandma. then i found out about my fathers death. 'killed by terrorist' it said. but i wouldn't believe that for one million credits." christy informed "my grandma died naturally unlike the rest of my family. ever since i was 16 i have vowed to destroy the imperial family" christy added

andou clapps with a tear rolling down "beautiful" andou said

"WHAT that really happened you idiot. my whole family is dead because of yours" christy said in disgust

"yea i hear you but" andou said as his expression turned serious "i have an offer for you christy carrowell" andou said as he stood "i offer you to stand by myside. you follow my every command no matter how hayness it is. as for trust. i already trust you. i suspect i will gain your trust overtime. i also ask for your loyalty. i ask that you would die for me as i would you. this offer is the chance you need to avenge and possibly redeem your lost family. i offer you a place in my royal gaurd." andou concluded

christy stood then turn to face andou then she punched him. the punch really did not hurt him but it was surprising

"ARGH i barely know you and you offer me this after what i just told you" christy said then she sighed "you must be either crazy. or begging for death but" christy said as she started rubbing the red spot she left on his face "this is the only chance i could ever possibly get at revenge or simply redeeming my family" christy added now with a beautiful smile on her face "i accept your offer andou. with you on my side i can finally have a purpose of my own" christy said as she dropped her hand from his face and crossed them at the bottom of her chest

"oh good..." andou said as he suddenly pulled her in for a embracing hug "you will be staying here now christy" andou added

"ARGH" christy moaned as she struggled to get out of his hug "dammit andou this is going to take some getting use to" christy said trying to free herself with a pink face

andou finally released her which resulted in her falling flat on her butt then he offered a hand to help her up. she took it which is a good sign for the future.

"so you should go back to your barracks in whatever area you were stationed to get your stuff" andou said with a wide smile "oh and L will show you your room once you come back. you know L the beautiful lady that showed you to me. shes my personal assistant PA for short." andou added

"oh ok i will go now then," christy said smiling with her green eyes looking way friendlier then when she first walked in "will be back later andou" christy said then she gave a elegent bow and left

that was easier then i thought andou thought "ok 5 more to go" andou said then he sank into the couch

-_the next one came at 8:30am and andou decided to take a swim. yes in the morning-_

andou was thinking isabel would be a little less trouble and easier. then he thought man this pool is long then he noticed L standing with another girl

he swam over to them and got out of the pool water dripping from his body. he just had on red swimming shorts

"ANDOU" L said as she looked away blushing "isabel is here to see you" L added then she left

"isabel is it? wanna take swim with me?" andou asked while walking towards here

isabel was just looking at his chest while blushing like crazy. she was wearing a long sleeve white shirt and a black skirt and long knee high white sock and brown shoes.

"isabel?" andou asked while stopping infront of her

"errr yes my lord ummmm i...i don't have a swimming suit" isabel said then she bowed

andou eyes narrrowed "isabel first of all you don't have to call me 'my lord' just call me andou" andou said "and second you that shy and you don't need a swimming suit" he said while she lifted her head up

"ok andou" she said without hesitation "but i can't take a swim with you...i'm not that type of girl" she said blushing again

oh i think i will play with her a while andou thought "OH you mean you're not here to furfill my needs" andou said as he grabbed the bottom of her shirt and started to lifit "just one swim' andou said leaning in to her very close

"uhhhhhhhh" isabel said while blushing and thinking he works fast

"ahhhhh just kidding isabel" andou said while he let her go and stepped two steps back then he thought the idea wasn't bad to have a 'consort'

"some joke andou" isabel said then she sighed "then why have you sent for me then" isabel added

"oh i have an offer for you because i think your rank is pitiful and wasteful to your talent" andou said "but your bio is short anything else i should know"

"nothing my family is poor and i had one mishap which led to one of my conrads death and they said i wasn't ready even tho i exceeled at every test they had given me" isabel said with anger persent in her voice

"oh i see well this is what i offer you" andou said then he just repeated what he said to christy

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" isabel screamed in excitement "please tell me you"re not joking andou" she said while smiling

"no i'm not joking but theres one thing i have to tell you or ask rather" andou said "if one decided to turn against a tyran emperor would you follow him andou asked

isabel looked confused for about an minute before she connected the dot "YES i will follow you andou..." isabel said in excitement

"just like that. let me simplify. i'm going to kill the emperor sooner or later. i'm planning a high treason" andou clarified

"i know andou and i will follow you" she said instantly "you just made my one wish come true andou. find a purpose. now i have one. and its a big one too i would never betray you andou. i'm your loyal servant from now on" she said and bowed

"ok then" andou said with a wide smile "then you will need to go to the training corps to get your gear and oh you will be staying here as a member of my royal guard" andou added

isabel nodded and turned and left

"ok two down four more" andou said as he jumped into the pool

-_was around 9:47am when L came in and told him that hex and draxel had got here at the same time-_

argh wonder why they aren't coming at their assigned times andou thought as he stared down both hex and draxel. andou was wearing all black while the other two men are wearing their military uniforms

"i wanna get this over quick. you both look as tho you have been though battle. you two can call me andou thats an command by the way. and i'm planning to kill the emperor. any objections" andou said coldly and looking at them intensely

the two men looked at each other "andou yes? are you crazy. do you even know what you just said" hex said "i don't really thinks its a big deal hex. who doesn't want to kill a family member" draxel said then he looked at andou with a more intense look "but in you case, your pray is an emperor of the holy nation of britannia" draxel noted

"yeah! so he is,will you follow then draxel" andou said

"hmmm i will andou oi britannia" draxel said while taking a kneeling bow

"then i officially announce you as my knight of honor,my personal bodyguard." andou said

"i'm honored my prince andou" draxel said while getting up "then i suppose i will be staying in your villa then andou" draxel added

"yes" andou agreed

"WHAT i will not let this treason stand" hex said as he started to run towards andou

before he could get close draxel flipped and pinned him on the ground

"hex are you that loyal to a nation that has took your only family" andou said

"how dare you speak of my brother you traitor" hex said while struggaling to get unpinned. but to no end

"draxel let him up" andou said

"yes my lord" draxel complied and got off of hex

"hex if you can drop me then i'll let you bring me in for treason but if i drop you. 'you join me'" andou said

"this should be easy then" hex said as he jumped up to rush andou

andou simply side stepped him and grabbed hex's shoulder with one hand and then he put one foot infront of hex and made hex do a full front flip

"wow my lord perfectly executed"draxel said while smiling

andou offered a hand to help hex up

hex got up on his own free will and said "so what am i your slave now"

andou shook his head "i don't want a slave i need a capable trustworthy allie hex," andou said

"so you think you can trust me" hex said

"yes, if i didn't think i could get you on my side i would of let draxel crush you" andou added with a smile

"right than what do you offer me then?" hex asked

"i offer you a position as my royal guard captain" andou offered

"you just one exciting man andou" draxel said to him self

hex laughs "ok andou i accept, quite the honor" hex said with a smile

"ok now you both need to go get you things because you both will be living here now" andou said

they both nodded and left

"a little more problematic then i thought it was going to be but they both wasn't suppose to come at the same time" andou whispered to himself

as he was about to get up and walk to his room he saw caroline 'what the hell' he thought then he marched over to her

"you're early caroline"andou said

"that a problem" caroline said

"wait...

he was cut off when kate came in right behind her, for some reason he thinks schneizel didn't set the times right

"kate your early" andou said

"no i'm not i'm late i was supposed to be here at ten o clock its ten ten now" kate said "and please my lord its k" she said as she bowed

now i was getting a head pain if i didn't end this now my head would explode andou thought

"err ladies i am planning to kill the emperor and i would like you to join my royal guard" andou said

before they could responed andou said "i give you two choices.1 join me and become my loyal subjects or 2. leave hear and tell the world that i am a traitor to brittania" andou said rather intense

they both looked at andou rather longer then he wanted which made him annoyed "yes we accept, we will join you prince andou" they both said in unison

"good and OH! just call me andou and you both will be staying in my villa from now on so go get your things" andou said rather relieved

both girls bowed and left

'phew'"sleep time" andou said

* * *

in andou's bed he thought he would find out more about caroline and kate tomorrow because he rushed the interveiw with them.

and it seemed christy has made it back which made andou smile. he dosed off. best day so far his last thought before he went to sleep

* * *

**hope this chap was to your likings readers please let me know what you think of the story so far**


	4. The Dream & Realisation

Don't OWN CODE GEASS

Andou's Dream World

'Girls GIRLS and MORE GIRLS'

he even imagined a girl naruto & ichigo. he felt confused on that bit. BUT anyway they were girls now & HOT ones at that.

he went numb at a voice.

"Andou Son" the feminine voice said.

'SON' he said inwardly as he turned around. his eyes went wide with shock & DISGUST. a female charles.

then it all went black.

he woke up with a scream "A FUCKING NIGHTMARE" then he eyed the clock its only 2 pm. then he remembered everything that happened this morning.

"THATS RIGHT TiME TO TRAIN THEM" he said remembering what he had L do before he took that much deserved nap. he had her set up three stages. a close combat stage. a shooting stage. and a simulation knightmare stage. and there was still the matter of talking to caroline and k. 'Hpmh' seems my hands are Full. lets get this started. then he hoped and cracked his fist.

10 mins later he standing outside with his new knight and royal guard who hadn't even packed down.

"OK"


	5. Close Combat & a surprise

**DON'T OWN NOTHING**

"OK team. time to get to training." andou said beaming brightly "first thing first. close combat. you all will fight me so i can see what you maggots got" andou said in a black sleeveless tank top and cameo pants and brown boots. and with black golves on.

christy was the first to yell out "WHAT WE HAVE'NT EVEN UNPACKED YET." she yelled ringing everyones ears

"i agree" said isabel

"what close combat versus you. aren't we meant to protect 'you' not harm you" hex said with narrowed eyes

"i think testing our skill against such a man like my prince should be worthwild" draxel said

"agreed" said K and the peg girl

"christy you're first" said andou then he looked at isabel "you're second" then he eyed hex "third" then

"i'm fourth" said K

"fifth my prince" said draxel

"sixth" said caroline who was just looking off in space

then andou looked at his hand picked guards. they all still wore their attire from this morning. he smirked then waved for them to make room then looked around. they are in a open field not far from his villa. the shooting stage was right next to them. one rifle. one handgun. one sniperrifle.

"come" he voice rang to christy and she charged him with the intent to harm. she threw several rapid quick punches. all he blocked. he noticed she relieds to much on brunt force and aggression. he then stepped up before she could charge him again. and kicked her right in the stomach. she jumped with a moan of pain. he then rushed her quickly and quickly dropped her on her bottom. and said "i'll give you an six. you need much inprovement in close combat" she growled at him then got up and walked over to the others.

"NEXT" then isabelquickly rushed him throwing a combitnation of kicks and punches. she connected with a couple. then andou grabbed her leg and swept her other leg making her fall. then he saw pink. right up her skirt. she screamed in embrassessment and jumped up and ran to the others. with a a slight blush he said "next" not knowing he forgot to score her.

hex then jumped forward to throw a few punches before falling to back to the others and saying "i can't beat you" hex said with narrowed eyes. andou just sighed " you get an 5 and isabel you got an 8 for your nice moveshe said with a smile then yell "next"

draxel then said "i won't fight my prince. but i will kill his enemies with ruthless agression" he said with a death glare then andou said "you get a 10" he got sounds of outrage from christy and isabel but hex just grunted

"next" he said then k came and started throwing punches with kicks he thought were random. but her noticed that she was kicking at his leg to make him off balanced. he then retreated avoided any more hits then K charged him and tryed to roundhouse him but he ducked. then he kicked her in her somach ending the dual. he then thought. too brass but her fighting style was effective "9 he said" then he eyed caroline "you don't have too..." he was cut off by a sharp punch to his gut he whiped back in pain and then eyed the source of the pain. Caroline


	6. Story Update

Story Update.

this story is up for adoption!


End file.
